1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, information processing device, information processing method, and program, and particularly, relates to an information processing system, information processing device, information processing method, and program, whereby downloading of data can be performed even if there is no neighborhood network device for downloading data from a distribution server for distributing data through a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of network devices for downloading data of contents such as images (including moving images and still images (photographs and etc.)), audio (music), software (programs), and so forth include PCs (Personal Computers) capable of communication through a network, cellular phones, and further content receivers such as STBs (Set Top Box) or the like. According to a network device such as a PC, cellular phone, or the like, a user can download a desired content to the network device thereof by operating the network device thereof.
Note that a technique has previously been proposed wherein with a cellular phone of a user who is away from home, EPG data or the like is received and displayed at the user's own VCR at home (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-54818).